


Son of a Bitch…

by Narraukoiel



Series: Supernatural Poetry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Destiel Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Thirsty!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraukoiel/pseuds/Narraukoiel
Summary: Thirsty!Dean gradually realizing he's thirsty and in loveDestiel poetry written from Dean's POV.I actually ended up putting this to music if anyone's interested... https://youtu.be/HRxQIUblkow





	Son of a Bitch…

 

**The tie...**

Blue. Backwards.

Should I tell him to turn it?

…Nah

**Those eyes...**

Bluer. Intense.

I should really stop staring.

…Like, now

**That hair...**

Dark. Wild.

Perfect for running fingers through.

…um

**Those arms...**

Strong. Inviting. 

If they’d just grip me tight again.

…no

**Those hands...**

Terrible. Gentle.

Hands that can destroy as well as heal.

…ah

**That heart...**

Steady. Mine.

He always comes when I call.

…wait

**Those lips...**

Pink. Chapped.

Maybe someone should wet them.

…Oh God

 

**I...**

I bet they’d melt into a kiss.

I bet I could make that heart pound against me.

I bet his hands would be everywhere.

I bet his arms feel so secure.

I bet he’d let me pull his head back by that hair and kiss his neck.

I bet those eyes shine in the dark.

I bet the tie wouldn’t last long.

...Oh man

 

**Wait...**

What am I thinking?

This is Cas.

This is Cas.

This is Cas.

Holy shit, this is Cas.

Of course it’s Cas.

It’s because it’s Cas.

It has to be Cas.

I need it to be Cas.

I need him.

I lo…

 

Son of a bitch.


End file.
